


难驯

by marysueforever



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysueforever/pseuds/marysueforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>撸乎上点的鹿的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	难驯

（斜线内是Will的思维空间。）

坠落。失重和强风的凛冽只在一瞬。相接的肉体温热，血液湿滑。  
入水时的剧痛彷如幼胎从子宫内被剖出。  
呼吸停窒，万般思绪消散，可视为新生。

十年后

Will把自己从床上撑起来，先着手按摩右腿的残肢。这处残缺来自于十年前的落水，连同右手臂和胸口斑驳的疤——Hannibal最喜欢爱抚的地方。  
八天前FBI突击上门的时候流弹打穿了他的胰腺。子弹来自紧张、充满恐惧和兴奋的警员，肾上腺激素翻腾，年轻有为，升职当口，对行动胜券在握。现在他仍然在FBI的监视下，门口站了两个中年警员，脖颈紧绷——来自紧张以及尴尬——在Will远离门口的时候他们会肆无忌惮地审视他。  
太多紧张了，紧张得几乎要实体化。  
他想念食人的恶魔，最起码他不会带来扼颈的紧张。

//他躺在海滩上，Hannibal从远处踏浪而来，爱琴海的清波白纱勾勒出海滩不规则边缘，沙沙簌簌声四面环绕，阳光灼热，有风带着海水的咸味来。  
还有Hannibal的味道。  
青春燥热的牡鹿，四蹄强健，粗糙的舌头能裹挟新枝上所有的嫩叶，鹿角锋利蜿蜒指向天际。  
还有阴茎。还有牡鹿前蹄骑上身体用力抽插时不可抵挡的强制力。  
你得为它呦呦哼鸣，你得湿滑柔软激素远扬，你得为它产下幼崽，你得不时为身后的疼痛烦躁来挑起斗志，得从当初进去的窄地方挤压出更加坚硬庞大的下一代。  
柔软的和坚硬的。最光天化日的自由和最偏激固执的占有。//

 

Will从想象中回来，硬得想要刺穿些什么，最好是Hannibal干净的手心。  
Alana站在床边，视他如下民。  
一丝不苟的头发和西装，微微歪斜的肩膀——平庸的孩子、公事公办的性行为、对洁净的中度强迫、对男性性征的厌恶、心因性背痛。  
“这些年你被绑架了么？抑或是自愿？”  
“并不是绑架”他回答“一个赌博，拉他同死或与他同生。”  
“为什么不联络我们！”意料之中的义愤填膺“你和食人魔狼狈为奸么？”  
“别这样不平Alana，我记得你不是这样平庸的人——”  
“——平庸？你的道德观被狗吃了么？”  
“This is my becoming.”Will温柔地说“几百年前我们还以战俘为食。人是人牧场的牛羊，强者食，弱者肉。牡鹿顶穿了牛羊的肚腹你感到遗憾和恐惧，你派牛羊抓捕杜鹿，牛羊死去，你为他们哀悼。可是你不是曾经也爱慕牡鹿四蹄踏过石板的脆响么？”  
“你用牡鹿做比？”Alana冷笑“牡鹿会吃肉么？”

//午夜森林。月皎如梅，青苔松柏清香透过水气。  
“嗒。”  
“嗒。”  
“嗒。”  
“嗒。”  
鼻尖和眸子湿滑，精致的四蹄在青草和泥土间微微陷下。  
那只牡鹿。  
黑色的。  
月光下血是黑色的。

你想证明什么？Alana睨着他，双臂紧抱。  
“哦……”Will亲昵地搂着牡鹿粗壮的脖子“牡鹿和牛羊背道而驰，农场主驱赶牡鹿是很正常的。我理解农场主对牛羊的渴望，也理解牡鹿对牛羊的渴望，我对你们的纠纷敬谢不敏。在我眼中道德本无高下只是取向不同。甚至……这些年我都在保护虚伪的牛羊……”  
一只长角的牝鹿和牡鹿交颈相偎。//

“再难驯的牡鹿也会为交媾废寝忘食。”


End file.
